


Confession

by jellyfishandtuna



Series: Three's Company... [2]
Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Teddy cooks breakfast, small shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	Confession

Last night he hadn't expected to be had once again, by that he meant mushed in between two males. Billy himself was still adjusting to this, not even sure he believed it some times. Small yawn leaving he curled out of bed and began getting up.

The smell of breakfast was heavy in the apartment, Teddy cooking as usual and humming as he did so. Loki was... well, being Loki and playing video games. They hardly spoke to one another but they figured they would have to at some point. Waiting for Billy to wake up before the conversation actually started.

It took him a few moments first going to the bathroom and then finding pants...Pants that he wasn't quite so sure were his. Optics moving to scan over the two males. He didn't say anything but gave a wide smile anyway.

"Good afternoon, Bee." Teddy's voice was light as he bounced over, kissing his lips softly. Loki merely looked up quickly before his attention was taken back to the game but in the split second, Billy would be able to see something in his eyes. Something that was new. "Afternoon, Master Kaplan." Loki's tone wasn't as harsh as it usually was as he greeted the young mage himself.

The small kiss was returned arms wrapping tightly around his neck. Mouth staying pressed for a moment, but he had caught Loki's gaze and it slightly confused him. Memories from last night pooling at the back of his mind but he said nothing."No bacon right?"

Arms wrapped tightly around a slender waist as he was picked up for a moment. A chuckle escaping his lips. "No bacon." He smirked as the embrace was released and he moved back to the stove. Loki had already eaten and cleaned his mess. Emerald hues still locked on the television.

Billy nodded his head optics moving to the television, palms moved lazily against the pants he still wasn't sure were his. When food was placed in front of him he ate quickly, rather hungry from last nights activities or something else."I have work today you two gonna be okay alone?

Teddy chuckled as he watched the food get woofed down as soon as he laid the plate in front of him. "I think so. He's been oddly quiet since last night." Teddy didn't really look at Loki as he spoke. "But yeah, we'll be fine." He gave Billy a smile. "I have to go do my thing at the gym but he's welcome to come and go as he pleases."

It had taken him no time to move towards the bedroom stripping down and palm reached out to turn on the shower. Billy had noticed Loki's quietness, but didn't know if he should try and talk about it.

The door seemed to open and close once the kitchen was clean. "Behave yourself." Teddy's words echoed in his ears but he didn't think anything of it. Billy had left to take a shower and Loki was left alone. "Stupid idiot." He cursed himself for saying what he did last night. Not knowing what Billy would think now and damn sure not letting Teddy know.

It wasn't often Billy showered alone, well he could he'd just gotten in the habit of not. Knowing that the door closing was Teddy, Billy softly hollered out."Loki come mere please?" He gave a soft smile pants dropped and moved to the shower.

He looked up from the game as he heard his name and the command being hollered out. The game paused, body rose from the couch as he slowly made his way into the bathroom. Arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the door frame. "Yes, William." His tone wasn't harsh, curious if anything.

Ears picked up on Loki before he spoke."I don't want to shower alone Loki, would you join me." His question was simple no shame after all they'd been together before. Optics moving to peek from the curtain."Please."

It shocked him to say the least, but a small wind of magic and the god now stood naked. Having little shame himself, he moved the curtain back, letting the warmth of the water shock into his skin. Not being able to stop his arms from wrapping around Billy's waist and lips moving to press against his back.

He had almost thought Loki would say no until he felt the strong arms wrapping around his body and lips pressing to his frame. Billy relaxed against him warm water moving down over his body.

"I'm sorry." His words were soft spoken for the most part. "About what I said last night." His hand was softly trailing up and down Billy's chest. "I don't really know where it came from." But his lips never stopped their actions against his skin.

"Did you mean it?" Billy groaned softly doing his best to keep himself behaved, after all if he was going to have this conversation, he couldn't have a bulge building between his slender legs

"I've loved you for some time, Master Kaplan." Loki's voice still calm. He didn't have one himself because having one might make this conversation a little more awkward then it was. "The timing of my words and feelings never seem to be right."

"Are you worried about my reaction, I did answer you didn't I Loki?" Palms moved to softly turn himself around."What is it you think you need to apologize? or are you more concerned with what teddy will think

All he could do was nod. His arms dropping to let Billy move around before they took their position around his waist. "I heard you. In my sleepiness I thought it was merely a dream and yes. That is part of it." He dipped his head down, letting their lips goes together.

"And you've been sticking around avoiding me because acting like you don't care more for me then a quick screw is easier then not dealing with me at all?" His mind began to think wondering if he'd been selfish in asking them to both be there. a shake of his head lips pressed softly to the other has he stepped out,"I got to go to work we will talk more later

"No. It's not like that at all." Loki's voice stayed calm as he smiled gently. "Its more of a selfish reason on my part." The water seemed to turn off on it's own as Billy mentioned that he had to get ready for work. Towels wrapping around their waists by magic as he kept the smile. "And I would like that."

Slender frame moved to press a soft kiss to his lovers frame." One of you come pick me up around ten." With a quick peck he was out of the house and off to work

All Loki did was nod. One of us. The words rolling around in his mind as he watched Billy leave and he went back to his game. This was going to be a long week.


End file.
